1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to surgical needles and methods of suturing and, more particularly, to a surgical needle and method of use particularly suited for use in limited space applications, such as, cardiovascular or microvascular surgery.
2. Description of Related Art
Various shapes and styles of surgical needles have been developed for use with specific suturing procedures. The needle configurations may vary according to the type of tissue to be sutured and the manner of manipulating the needle during suturing. For example, one such needle, used for suturing deep facia tissue, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,728 to Kim ("Kim"). The Kim needle has an arcuate body with a pointed tip. The body forms an arc of approximately 180.degree. to 230.degree. and is joined to a relatively straight shank by a gently curving arcuate neck.
Another specific needle configuration is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0494644 A2 ("EPO '644) The EPO '644 needle is disclosed for use in abdominal surgery and one embodiment includes a straight section which bends downwardly at approximately 22.degree. and then curves upwardly with a radius of 5/12ths of the needle's overall length.
In certain surgical procedures, for example, cardiovascular or microvascular surgery, it is often necessary to join two hollow organ or vascular tissue sections together. This is most often accomplished by suturing opposing edges of the vascular tissue sections together. The type of surgical suturing needle used during these procedures typically is a needle having an arcuate shape of a substantially constant radius. Most often the arc of the needle encompasses having a pointed tip at one end and a tail portion at an opposite end which is drilled to retain an end of a length of suture material therein.
In order to suture two opposing vascular tissue sections together with prior art microvascular or cardiovascular surgical needles of the type described above, the suturing needle is typically held at its tail portion by a needle holder and rotated about the center of its radius through the tissue sections to be joined. For example, in order to suture two vascular tissue sections together, the two vascular tissue sections are approximated and the surgical needle having a length of suture attached thereto is rotated to cause the pointed tip to pierce through an outer wall of a first vascular tissue section and into its lumen. The needle is then rotated further to move the pointed tip of the needle through a lumen of the second vascular tissue section and out through an outer wall of the second vascular tissue section. Once the pointed tip has penetrated through the wall of the second vascular tissue section, the pointed tip is grasped with a needle holder and the tail portion is released.
In order to draw the length of suture through the two vascular tissue sections and remove the needle from the vascular tissue sections, it is necessary to continue to rotate the surgical needle further in approximately a half circle drawing the suture material through the tissue sections. During rotation of the needle through the vascular tissue sections, the force of the tail portion against the initial entrance hole in the first vascular tissue section may cause the entrance hole to become traumatized or enlarged. Since during the entire surgical procedure the needle must be rotated through approximately a complete circle, an operating space having a height more than half of the radius of the needle must be available adjacent the accessed vascular tissue sections.
In certain specific procedures, such as cardiovascular or microvascular surgical procedures, a very limited amount of space adjacent the accessed tissue sections is available for manipulation of the surgical needle. This is especially true when suturing behind the aorta. The proximity of tissue walls to the vascular tissue sections inhibits the surgeon's ability to substantially rotate a conventional surgical needle when suturing these tissues. Thus, there exists a need for a cardiovascular and/or microvascular surgical suturing needle configured to be manipulated within a limited space and with minimal trauma to the tissue sections to be sutured.